De Colores
by Minou Bleu
Summary: Por que entre amar y hacer algo incorrecto hay una gruesa linea, que se vuelve delgada ante los ojos de la ignorancia, y termina creando odio hacia quien nada malo esta haciendo.


**De Colores**

* * *

 **Único** **Capitulo**

 **Tipo: One-Shot**

 **Genero: Romance/Familia**

 **Advertencia: Tabu (Evitare entrar en detalles con tal de evadir los spoilers)**

* * *

Inhalo con ganas, dejando que el humo del cigarrillo ahogara sus pulmones tras una larga calada, tan ansiada como la vida eterna ¿Por qué había dejado de fumar? Cierto, por su amada familia.

-¿Qué ah sido de tu vida Craig? –Pregunto, sin esperar respuesta antes de volver a posar el cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Es más estable de lo que me esperaba. –Respondió el aludido a lo que ambos rieron.

-Supongo que yo no puedo quejarme.

-No, no puedes. –Aseguro él. -¿Qué fue de tus padres?

Kenny se encogió de hombros. Sus padres, hace mucho que no pensaba en ellos, tampoco eran muy merecedores de su atención. Y Kevin, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que se fue de casa junto a su hermana.

-¿Y los tuyos? –Esta vez fue Craig quien se encogió de hombros.

Los jóvenes hombres, que no superaban los treinta años, miraron hacia donde un par de niñas. Una de ellas Corría de juego en juego. La otra, que si bien sabía caminar, era más pequeña y prefería gatear tras la mayor.

Kenny suspiro, dejando escapar una buena cantidad de humo oscuro por su boca, el cual por algún motivo le parecía de colores.

-Hacia mucho que no fumaba. –Comento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por ellas. –Dijo mirando hacia su sobrina, y luego hacia dos mujeres que caminaban hacia ellos.

-Te entiendo. –El pelinegro dio una, no tan larga calada, y aun sin exhalarlo del todo continúo hablando. –Desde que es madre, no volví a ver un cigarrillo cerca de Ruby, incluso se enoja cuando fumo cerca de la niña.

-No te quejes, que es tu sobrina.

-¿Y qué? No es mi hija.

Kenny se tenso, recibiendo aquello como un golpe bajo.

-¡No lo decía por ti imbécil! -Aclaro de Craig de mala gana. –Solo digo que yo no tengo por qué ser un buen ejemplo para nadie, no tengo hijos, no me contendré por los mocosos de otros.

Kenny sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Sigue siendo la hija de tu hermana.

El pelinegro no contesto, algo molesto le dedico una seña obscena a su viejo amigo, y luego le puso más atención al cigarrillo que pasada de sus dedos a sus labios con más frecuencia de la que era insanamente recomendable.

Tantos años sin fumar le hacían ver el mundo con más colores de los que recordaba que existían. Y eso le gustaba, le recordaban a su historia, una infancia en blanco y negro, un inicio doloroso, pero una huida que lo cambio todo, una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo inicio que había convertido su mundo en uno de alegres y brillantes colores.

-Allá Vienen las chicas. –Alerto Craig.

Ambos tiraron las sobras de los cigarrillos, alertados por la mirada de desagrado de Karen. Kenny disfruto la última calada como si fuese la última en mucho tiempo, y de hecho lo era.

Miro a Ruby, la hermana pequeña de su compadre, con la pequeña niña en brazos.

-¿No le es difícil ser madre soltera?

-No. Tiene todo mi apoyo, además Ruby es como cualquier madre, solo que con los huevos que le faltaron al padre.

Kenny volvió a sonreír. Apreciaba a ese dúo de hermanos, ellos habían sido los únicos que no tuvieron repulsión hacia él cuando se enteraron de con quién salía, con quien compartía abrazos y besos, a quien amaba incondicionalmente y deseaba tener a su lado por siempre. Eran los únicos con la cabeza lo suficientemente abierta para ver lo bello de su relación, aun a través de la cortina de prejuicios que los demás habían creado en torno a ella. Ni sus más cercanos amigos lo habían alentado, ni Stan quien parecía libre de prejuicios hasta ese día, ni Kyle aun con su empatía y comprensión, ni muchísimo menos hubiese sido Cartman. Pero ellos sí.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –Pregunto triste la más grande de las niñas.

-Mañana volveremos ¿Te parece? –La alentó su madre, a lo que la incansable pequeña le sonrío alegremente.

Karen la tomo y Kenny dejo que la cargara sobre sus hombros ¿Por qué no hacer? Después de todo eso hacían los tíos, también los padres. Y ella era su amada sobrina, y su más aun amada hija. Si amaba a Karen, las amaba a las dos, amaba a su familia.

* * *

 **Supongo que me corresponde aclarar que personalmente no tengo nada en cuanto a las relaciones incestuosas, siempre y cuando están no sean obligadas o surjan por motivos estúpidos.**

 **En lo que a el fic respecta, solo fue hecho con el mero propósito de entretener. No recuerdo haber leído algo sobre esta pareja, no es tampoco mi favorita, pero por lo rara que es me gusta.**

 **Y aclaro que si a alguien no le gusto el fic, por el tema del incesto, no me voy a parar escuchar ridiculeces sobre lo moralmente correcto. Si hay algún otro motivo, menos mente cerradita, pido disculpas.**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
